Teaching city girl how to country girl dance
by Mad hatter girl122
Summary: Human AJ and RD. Applejack loves to line dance but has never shown her girlfriend, what happens when Rainbow see's her line dancing? First MLP fic first time writing yuri too. Read and review please.


**So I got this idea when listening to PinkiePieSwear's Sunshine and celery stalks.**

**I always link Line Dancing to cowboys, and I figured since AJ is a country girl she'd know how to line dance. I can't believe that no one has thought of doing this before.**

**I put them as humans because I could picture the steps better than rather a pony doing the steps.**

**This is my first MLP fic so sorry if RD is a little off, and I haven't typed with AJ's accent.**

**Anyway enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Teaching a city girl how to country girl dance.**

Applejack walked in the front door of her house, she was sweaty and had some patches of dirt over her clothes and pleasantly tanned skin. She had been working all day on the farm, her and Big Mac had got a lot done but now Applejack just wanted to go up, get washed and then put on her favourite song and line dance.

She kicked off her boots before moving off the front door mat, her little sis Applebloom wouldn't be very happy if Applejack got dirt all over the house that her sis had spent so long to cleaning.

She got to her room and then grabbed her towel from the back of the chair and some clothes from her cupboard and went to the bathroom to wash up and change.

20 minutes later she walked back into her room in a short orange shirt that was tied at the front and some jean shorts,having just finished tying up her waist long blonde hair so that it wouldn't get in the way.

She then went over to her CD player and turned it on and skipped straight to Country Girl. She walked to the middle of her room and counted the beats, when it was time for her to start she set off to the steps that she knew so well muttering to herself the steps as she was doing them, it's what she's always done, it's how she learnt them when she was younger and she went line dancing with Granny Smith.

Applejack also wanted to teach Applebloom, but she didn't have a interest in dancing or the patience to do it, or even the balance, her little sis had two left feet, but that was fine, Applejack loved to do this all the same, it calmed her down when she was stressed and was a escape from the world and that was the best thing, apart from helping out on the farm and helping her friends.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was doing her usual run though the forest near where she lived, she preferred running in the forest, it had so many unexpected obstacles that Rainbow dodged, jumped over and ducked from, it was a thrill to do it, her music in her ears and her rose eyes focused on the path ahead and planning before the obstacle.

She was glad she put her light blue jacket on as it would get dark soon and would get a bit chillier, but still, that made her bare legs move faster to try and keep warm, and then she was suddenly out of the forest and right next to Sweet Apple Aches. She smiled, time to see Applejack.

Rainbow turned off her music, unplugged her headphones and walked up to Applejack's house, she knew she would be inside; her big brother didn't let her stay out for too long.

She knocked on the door and waited, she didn't have to wait too long though as Applebloom, Applejacks little sister, she smiled brightly as she saw the brilliant short rainbow hair of the visiting 18 year old.

"Hi Rainbow, you looking for my sis?" Applebloom asked.

"Yeah is she here?" Rainbow asked as she leaned on the doorframe.

"Yep, she's up in her room at the minute, just go on up" Applebloom said as she moved aside for the elder girl.

"Thanks kid" Rainbow said as she took off her trainers and slipped off her jacket, under it she had a plain dark blue tank top and a darker blue linen shorts on. She tied her jacket around her waist and made her way up the steps towards Applejack's room.

When she got to her room she could hear Applejack stepping on the wooden floor in her room in quick steps and a western song playing, it had a good beat to it. Rainbow decided it was time for her to open the door.

She saw Applejack dancing to the song in steps that look like she knew off by heart, her eyes were closed and Rainbow dash could see that she was saying something, she smirked, her girlfriend looked at peace and happy as she went though the steps to the song, she decided to stay quiet and watch her partner move to the song.

They had been going out for a few months and they knew each other for a few months before that, but Rainbow had never seen her do this before, she looked good doing it, like she'd been doing it for years, knowing Applejack she probably had, it sounded as the song was coming to an end so Rainbow Dash slowly crept into the room and embraced Applejack once the music ended, entwining their bodies at the waist and pulling the other girl against her to rest her chin on Applejack's slim shoulder.

Applejack jumped as she felt Rainbow Dash's arms wrap around her, she turned to see who it was that was holding her and her grass green eyes met the bright rose orbs of her girlfriend.

"Rainbow, you made me jump, how long have you been here?" Applejack asked her, her face going red from being caught.

Rainbow grinned and held tighter.

"What? I'm not allowed to see you? I've been standing there for a few minutes watching you dance, how come you never told me huh? Your own girlfriend and I don't even know that you can dance like that" Rainbow said.

Applejack sighed and turned around in Rainbow's arms and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Sorry Rainbow, it never came up and I guess I haven't been able to show you before" Applejack said as she wrapped her own arms around the paler girls' neck, she was still slightly tanned since she spent so much time out in the sun, but it always went back to lily white.

"Well you can show me now, heck you could teach me; that looked awesome" Rainbow smiled and kissed Applejack's cheek.

Applejack smiled and they then separated and stood next to each other in the middle of the room.

Applejack started off slowly naming the moves aloud so Rainbow could get the count and when to do something different. Rainbow's eyes where fixed on Applejack's feet and keeping an eye on her own feet to make sure she did the moves right. It took them a few hours but soon they were dancing along with the music with Applejack saying the steps.

After a few more tries, they stopped, Applejack laid down on her bad and Rainbow soon joined her, they snuggled together.

"Did I do awesome?" Rainbow asked, with a grin on her face, like she already knew the answer, which it was likely she did.

"You did sugar cube" Applejack said and smiled at Rainbow as her grin grew even wider and she cheered.

After Rainbow had done cheering, she turned back to Applejack and put her hand on her cheek and gently stroked her soft skin, she then leaned in and kissed Applejack. Applejack responded immediately and kissed back with the same amount of passion.

They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"You know you're sexy when you do those dances, I'd like to see more" Rainbow said to Applejack.

"Another time sugar, another time. Love you" Applejack said.

"Love you too."

* * *

**So there we have it, my first Yuri and my first MLP fic, I'm pretty proud of it.**

**I have to say thank you to the people on the internet that helped inspired me and thank you to my good friend for betaing this and for encouraging me to write it.**

**Read and review!**


End file.
